


Wedded Bliss

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Complete, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding, one chapter, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Sebastian and Jim celebrate their wedding anniversary together. This is complete fluff, happy story. Short, sweet fluff
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to @ofmagpiesandtigers and @markofthemagpie (Seb and Jim on Tumblr)
> 
> Happy anniversary, boys! Here's to many more

Forty years. Christ. Sebastian could hardly believed they’d made it this long. Not their marriage, that he never doubted. But their lives. Even with the security Jim employed, their lives were always in danger. Of course, the two of them had the best security in existence: each other. Neither of them was about to let the other get hurt if they could help it. And if either of them ever was injured, the other was always there to make sure their partner got the best care possible and followed doctor’s orders for a full recovery. 

Forty years of marriage. It had been an extravagant wedding, mostly to suit Jim’s tastes. The guest list was a tad short, as both men had led fairly guarded lives. But there were some old army friends on Sebastian’s side, and some employees who became friends there for both men. Of course, the Fleischer-Moriarty clan was all there. James was proud to give his brother away to a man he knew cared for and protected his baby brother just as much as he did. Sebastian had been feeling slightly suffocated in a fitted suit, but all of that was forgotten when he saw his stunning husband. Jim, of course, always looked his best. But Sebastian never got tired of seeing him in a perfectly tailored suit, though he always wound up thinking of how it would look being torn off of the petite man.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Vows were unexpectedly touching and honest as both men opened their hearts to one another, and there wasn’t a dry eye to be seen as the newly married men exited down the aisle and headed to their reception. Jim had refused to have bird seed or anything thrown, insistent that it would get in his hair and clothes and result in birds all over him. Sebastian hardly minded though, beyond happy that he was finally married to the man he loved.

Hard to believe that was forty years ago now. They’d had their struggles, as all married couples did. But they’d managed to stick together regardless, always standing together against anyone and everyone who dared challenge them. And now here they were, celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary. Each year for their anniversary, they cleared their schedules and spent the day together, always returning to Jim’s favorite restaurant for dinner. After all, it was where they’d gone on their first date. 

That was all for later though. Right now, it was morning and Sebastian was, as usual, the first awake. He always woke early, got in a work out, and showered. Usually by the time he was in the shower, Jim had woken and snuck into the shower with him. Not that Sebastian ever minded. But today, Sebastian had been a bit quicker so he had time to cook Jim’s favorite breakfast, hoping to wake him with breakfast in bed.

“Tiger~,” came the soft, sleep-tinged Irish lilt from the kitchen doorway. Sebastian loved that voice. “It’s incredibly rude to leave your husband alone in a cold bed on your anniversary, you know.”

Sebastian chuckled softly from his place at the stove, nearly finished cooking. “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased, finishing the cooking and bringing everything to the table as Jim crossed the kitchen towards him. “If you’d been patient, you would’ve gotten breakfast in bed.”

“You know my patience is very limited, darling,” Jim hummed, clearly enjoying the smell of Sebastian’s cooking. The sniper had learned his husband’s tastes years ago and perfected several recipes that the mastermind loved. He rarely failed to clean his plate since the blond started cooking for him, much to Sebastian’s delight. “Besides, lovely as that would’ve been, you know my favorite way to be woken up,” he added teasingly.

Sebastian gave a sharky smile and laughed a bit, grabbing them each some coffee before taking his seat at the table. “You can’t get that every morning, greedy,” he insisted.

“Of course I can. Don’t pretend it’s some chore for you either. You love it every bit as much as I do. And you’re hardly lacking in libido,” Jim answered with a smirk.

That much was true. While Sebastian’s hair had started to grey and wrinkles began to appear on his face, his libido had yet to fade. He took great pride in that, along with the fact that he was still in great shape. Sure, the beginnings of arthritis were settling into his bones, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. He hardly considered himself vain though. He wasn’t concerned with the wrinkles or grey hairs or anything like that. He just focused on keeping himself healthy and his magpie happy. 

Jim had other priorities though. True, he wanted his husband to be happy, but he also had an empire to run and work to do. Part of this meant keeping up appearances, including an extensive skin care routine and several boxes of black hair dye stored in their en suite. Sebastian had tried to convince him that he’d look more distinguished with some salt and pepper hair, but Jim had refused and insisted that he couldn’t risk looking old. If he looked old, he looked weak, and if he looked weak, people would be even more interested in trying to take what he’d built. He wouldn’t do it. Either way, both men looked every bit as good as they had in their prime, as though time couldn’t touch them.

“True, but then you would’ve been complaining you were hungry, and I would’ve had to get up and cook naked,” Sebastian commented with a playful smirk, knowing how much Jim would’ve loved that. “Can’t let you have all that before breakfast. If I did, your gift would be disappointing.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the criminal argued, finishing a bite of his omelette before continuing. “As fantastic as you are in bed, I doubt it would make anything you give me disappointing.”

Sebastian smiled a bit at that, hoping Jim was right. He always did his best to pick out the perfect gifts for Jim, but he was never secure in his choices. They had very different styles and tastes, though Sebastian had picked up on some fashion tips in his years with Jim. Still, he couldn’t name the different styles of suits or shoes, nor was he comfortable in most of them. He was intelligent and capable in other ways though and cared deeply for his husband, which made any of his gifts meaningful to Jim. And the criminal mastermind always seemed to know the perfect things to give his sniper.

“Speaking of which,” the brunet continued. “I know we usually exchange gifts at dinner, and I spend the entire day trying to figure out what you got for me. But I thought maybe this year, we could do it early. Perhaps avoid either of us making a scene in public.”

“We didn’t make a scene,” Sebastian insisted with a chuckle. “And if you don’t want me snogging you in public, you shouldn’t wear such a sexy suit.”

Jim knew what he looked good in and what drove his sniper mad, using it to his advantage often. It never lost its charm though and Sebastian fell for it every time. It went both ways though. Jim loved seeing Sebastian work or watching how protective he got whenever someone flirted with the other, so the blond liked to show off whenever he passed a CCTV camera. Of course, nothing incriminating was ever caught on camera. Just an occasional flirtatious wink as he left a job, or a little wave to the cameras a few streets away where he knew Jim would be watching. 

“We’ll do plenty of that later,” Jim assured with a grin. “Right now though, it’s time for gifts.”

With that, Jim disappeared from the table, going to get his gift from where he’d hidden it before returning. Sebastian took the opportunity to do the same, though he’d had to get creative about hiding Jim’s gift. He knew his partner would look for it and had changed the hiding spot frequently to prevent him from finding it. He’d even hidden it on top of the cupboards where Jim couldn’t reach just to make sure he wouldn’t find it early. Soon both men returned with their wrapped gifts, hoping the other would like what they’d gotten.

“It’s your turn to go first,” Sebastian commented, placing a small package on the table in front of Jim. They switched who got to open their gift first each year so there was no arguing over who had to open the other’s gift first. 

Jim nodded, always impressed by his partner’s wrapping skills. Despite his large, calloused hands, Sebastian was incredibly skilled with them. He could disassemble and reassemble any gun in record time, so wrapping came fairly easily to him. Inside was a jewelry box with three silver pieces in it: a tie pin with a bird skull, and two tiger head cuff links with bright green eyes to match Sebastian’s own eyes. 

“Well?” Sebastian asked nervously as Jim opened the jewelry box. Ever since he’d gotten the gift, he’d worried that maybe it wasn’t personal enough. Maybe Jim wouldn’t like it. Maybe it wasn’t fancy enough. “I couldn’t find one that was specifically a magpie skull, but I hope the bird is close enough.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jim assured, smiling softly as he looked at each piece like it was made of gold, like it was the most valuable thing he owned. “I love them, ‘Bastian. They’re perfect. And now I’ll always have my tiger at my right hand, even if you’re on a job.”

“And at your left hand,” Sebastian joked lamely, smiling more when he heard Jim laugh at his awful joke.

“Come on, it’s your turn,” Jim insisted, handing him a small box, expertly wrapped. Jim had an eye for detail after all, even picking out tiger striped wrapping paper.

“All right, all right,” Sebastian chuckled, unwrapping the gift gently so nothing would fall out if there was anything loose inside. Another jewelry box was inside and as Sebastian opened it, he couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping in amazement. Jim had gotten a personalized dog tag to match the ones Sebastian wore daily. But instead of having his information on it, there were three dates. The first was Sebastian’s birthday with the sniper’s initials beside it. Beneath that was Jim’s birthday with his initials next to it. Finally was the date of their wedding, a heart engraved beside it. 

“Jim,” the sniper breathed, staring at the metal plate in front of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. The three most important dates of their lives engraved on something he could always keep with him.

“Is it okay?” Jim questioned, clearly worried his gift wouldn’t be well received. He didn’t normally get nervous like this, but none of his normal rules seemed to apply when it came to their relationship. Everything between them was new for Jim.

“It’s amazing,” Sebastian assured, taking off his dog tags to add the new tag to the chain. “There. Perfect,” he announced as he put them back around his neck. It was personal and something he could wear all the time without it meaning a thing to anyone else. Even if someone else saw the tag, they’d have no idea what those dates and letters meant. It was safe and meaningful all at once.

“I don’t know how you always think of the perfect things to give me,” he added.

“I could say the same of you,” Jim insisted with a smile. “As soon as I’m dressed for dinner, I’m wearing the cuff links and tie pin you got me.”

Sebastian’s smile grew when he heard that, glad to know his gift was well received and would be used. They returned to their breakfast once gifts were exchanged, enjoying the rest of their day together. Both men used their gifts that night as promised, wearing them out to dinner. Jim got the added treat of seeing his sniper in a suit, a rare sight indeed. They made quite a pair, as they always had and happily toasted to another year of wedded bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> For Sebastian Moran (ofmagpiesandtigers on Tumblr) and Jim Moriarty (markofthemagpie on Tumblr)


End file.
